


3ª lección (o, en la que Kakashi es destruido completamente) - Lesson No. 3 (or, the one where Kakashi is utterly destroyed) / Traducción

by Beyrus



Series: Lecciones [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción autorizada por su autor bloody_american (pajaro)Kakashi sólo puede cerrar los ojos y respirar y pensar en lo verdaderamente jodido que está.





	3ª lección (o, en la que Kakashi es destruido completamente) - Lesson No. 3 (or, the one where Kakashi is utterly destroyed) / Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesson No. 3 (or, the one where Kakashi is utterly destroyed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291902) by [bloody_american (pajaro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american). 



> Muchas gracias bloody_american (pajaro), por dejarme traducir tus tres historias ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Traduzco por simple diversión.

Los jadeos de Kakashi se condensan contra las sábanas cuando Naruto acaricia con su nariz la marca que tiene en el hombro. Casi ha desaparecido desde que Naruto se la hizo hace ya una semana; el moratón púrpura, volviéndose amarillo con el paso del tiempo. Esa semana, Kakashi se ha pasado más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, presionando sus delgados y largos dedos contra el chupetón. La punzada de dolor le recordaba a Naruto mientras éste estaba fuera, pero está sanando rápidamente, al igual que las marcas de los dientes que la rodean.

Naruto acaricia el remanente del moratón con la punta de la nariz de nuevo, recorriendo lentamente todo el trayecto hacia el lateral del cuello de Kakashi. El hombre reprime un escalofrío ante la sensación de la cálida respiración sobre su sensible piel. Tampoco deja escapar al gemido que quiere salir de sus labios cuando siente la piel desnuda contra su espalda y el calor que emana de la polla de Naruto que se amolda contra la curva de sus nalgas; simplemente, agarra las sábanas con tanta fuerza que siente que podría desgarrarlas.

Naruto lo ha estado volviendo loco durante casi una hora. Kakashi está sonrojado y muy sensible, sintiendo que podría correrse con tan sólo una efectiva caricia por el interior de su muslo o la punta de su pene.

A Naruto le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma cuando están follando, según ha podido comprobar. El chico que odia esperar o emplear demasiado tiempo en cualquier otra cosa de su vida, ha conseguido llevar a Kakashi al límite, a base de estoicismo, cuando están tras las puertas cerradas. Kakashi, el hombre que tiene más paciencia que un santo, se convierte en un náufrago cada vez que Naruto lo folla, o cuando _decida_ hacerlo, más bien, porque Kakashi ha estado preparado desde que Naruto deslizó sus húmedos dedos dentro de su trasero, lo que parece fue hace horas.

Pero en lugar de eso, le mete lenta y embriagadoramente sólo un dedo mientras acaricia con la nariz el cuello de Kakashi, besando y lamiendo y mordisqueando y empujando contra su habitual autocontrol hasta casi quebrarlo.

Naruto desliza los labios sobre su nuca y Kakashi piensa que casi puede sentir las marcas que le quedan cuando le da pequeños mordiscos con los afilados caninos. Su piel es tan pálida que incluso el más insignificante gesto con los dientes puede dejarle una mancha roja y Kakashi se alegra de que su máscara las cubra todas. No le agrada la idea de que cualquier otro pueda ver su cuello magullado como si le hubiera atacado un animal salvaje.

Kakashi reprime el impulso de retorcerse ante el suave y perezoso empuje de la cálida piel contra su culo. La polla de Naruto se frota contra uno de sus cachetes mientras tres dedos presionan profundo en su interior, evitando su próstata, por suerte, pero aun así logrando que el sudor brote por toda su espalda.

Curiosamente, se siente lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de Naruto avivan el fuego que crece con intensidad en su interior, pero no es suficiente, _maldita sea._ Kakashi aprieta los dientes y presiona los labios contra las sábanas, su cuerpo se tensa mientras lo fuerza a _obedecerle_ y no a incorporarse en la cama para poder apoyarse contra Naruto y cada lugar que pueda tocar de él.

Naruto debe sentir la tensión de su cuerpo porque justo después la boca acaricia con cariño el moratón de la base del cuello de Kakashi, se abre ampliamente y se cierra, mordiendo con _fuerza_. Kakashi se estremece ante el inesperado dolor y entonces gime cuando Naruto comienza a succionar, trayendo la sangre a la superficie, oscureciendo la piel de nuevo y el pensar en ello, el llevar un trozo de Naruto alrededor de él toda la semana y saber cómo llegó ahí, es demasiado. Se quiebra. Se da por vencido y empuja con sus caderas, frotando su erección contra las suaves sábanas de algodón porque _no puede…_

Kakashi _necesita_ correrse.

Naruto gruñe porque sabe lo que quiere, pero no se aparta de su cuello, sigue succionando la piel que retiene entre sus dientes y aprieta la cadera del hombre como advertencia, con su mano libre. Kakashi ignora el gesto, sus caderas moviéndose con un cadencioso ritmo cuando Naruto decide _jugar sucio._ Aquellos dedos que lo habían mantenido abierto y queriendo retorcerse, se deslizan con fuerza contra su próstata. Kakashi jadea contra la humedecida colcha, deteniéndose inmediatamente, pero Naruto no cede, eligiendo en su lugar sembrar el caos en el cuerpo de Kakashi, arqueando los dedos.

El placer le sobreviene en oleadas. Kakashi no puede esconder su reacción cuando sus caderas se mueven arriba y abajo intentando que los dedos entren más profundamente. Están tocando un punto que él solo no puede alcanzar _y le gusta demasiado._ Es imposiblemente bueno. Le pilla desprevenido cada vez que Naruto le hace sentir todo con tanta, tanta intensidad.

Naruto le succiona de forma prolongada, por última vez antes de apartarse.

—Kakashi —gime, su voz más ronca de lo normal.

A Kakashi todavía le sorprende lo mucho que tensa sus músculos el tono ebrio y sensual de Naruto, porque al segundo de que jadee su nombre, se le pone la piel de gallina en la parte baja de su espalda y sus muslos, y su cuerpo se contrae alrededor de los dedos que están en su interior.

—Joder —susurra Naruto, arrodillándose y sacando los dedos del cuerpo de Kakashi.

 _Sí, joder, por favor_, implora Kakashi en su mente porque se niega en redondo a decirlo en voz alta. Su orgullo, o más bien lo que queda de él, no le permite rogar, no cuando ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo que no necesita nada ni a nadie.

Sus manos todavía agarran las sábanas y aprietan con más fuerza ante el sonido de un tapón abriéndose y un chorro de algo húmedo que cae probablemente sobre la palma de la mano de Naruto. Los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se tensan mientras espera, y no piensa: _Naruto, date prisa por una puta vez,_ no, no lo hace. Se frota la sudorosa frente contra el suave algodón y espera. Y espera. Y espera lo que parecen horas, aunque seguramente sólo hayan pasado segundos, pero se le hace jodidamente eterno porque Kakashi ha estado _esperando_ y ha perdido la paciencia en algún momento entre la introducción del tercer dedo y…

Naruto está a su espalda, y le hace arrodillarse, enterrando la cabeza en la cama, su rostro contra las sábanas saturadas de _saliva_ y _joder_ , sí, por dios. Y Naruto desnudo, se desliza profundo y con _tanta facilidad…_ porque está preparado, Kakashi ha estado preparado desde hace tiempo y es tan impresionante y perfecto y _dios,_ Kakashi no puede creer que haya quedado reducido a esto.

Debería estar avergonzado **;** _está_ avergonzado, pero la vergüenza se queda en un segundo plano tras la cálida y trémula sensación que lo atraviesa porque la polla de Naruto se está retirando lenta, _muy_ lentamente… y si no conociera la resistencia del chico de primera mano habría sido follado y no de la placentera forma de “vamos a ver quién se corre primero”, sino del tipo de… ah, qué solo me has metido la puntita. Los pies de Kakashi se curvan e intenta no morder las empapadas sábanas, intenta no agarrar la parte del cuerpo de Naruto que apenas lo está perforando, intenta no…

Aquello es demasiado. Pero no suficiente.

Kakashi se apoya contra la cama y golpea con fuerza contra la polla de Naruto, su aliento sale formando un gruñido de necesidad. Naruto maldice, apretando las caderas de Kakashi con fuerza, de forma que seguramente se le quedará la forma enrojecida de diez dedos sobre la piel, pero la verdad es que no le importa, nadie lo verá excepto él mismo y haría cualquier cosa por conseguir más de la fricción que Naruto, ese mocoso, se empeña en negarle.

Pero entonces Naruto mantiene a Kakashi estático en el sitio de forma que no pueda empujar, y es frustrante pero no insoportable porque, finalmente, Naruto ha comenzado a moverse. El chico jadea igual que los nin-perros de Kakashi después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Primero se retira, todavía con lentitud, pero al menos es un movimiento normal y no ese imposible arrastrar de piel y, entonces vuelve, follando lentamente a Kakashi como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si no hubieran estado haciéndolo durante horas, ya. Como si sus cuerpos no estuvieran sudados y no se quedaran pegados por todas partes, muslos, culo, manos sobre sus caderas, en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre piel contra piel.

Ahora está a cuatro patas, con la cabeza inclinada para poder morder la carne de uno de sus bíceps. Está tratando de ahogar los sonidos que quieren salir de su garganta de la única forma que sabe, pero no está funcionando muy bien porque puede escucharse a sí mismo gimiendo grave y profundo como si el ruido procediera de la boca de su estómago. Parece como si sintiera dolor, aunque la verdad es que siente cualquier cosa menos eso.

Hay sudor por todas partes, algo de Naruto, pero la mayoría suyo, y está temblando. Está temblando tan fuerte, estremeciéndose cada vez que Naruto saca el pene y se lo mete de nuevo. El deslizamiento de la erección de Naruto alrededor de su agujero es _enloquecedor_ y cuando la punta recorre el camino hasta meterse con un empujón hasta dentro, la polla de Kakashi se sacude con fuerza, balanceándose entre sus piernas y escupiendo un fino y delgado hilo plateado de líquido pre seminal que gotea lentamente sobre la cama.

—Mierda —maldice, soltando el brazo para jadear pesadamente contra el moratón que ya se está oscureciendo.

Naruto se ríe entre dientes y vuelve a embestir, con más fuerza esta vez, le hace un poco de daño, pero es un dolor _delicioso_ así que Kakashi gruñe sin poder evitarlo.

—Te gusta —dice Naruto, deteniéndose para coger aire—. ¿Te gusta eso, Kakashi? —su voz está ronca y en tensión, y el escuchar que está tan jodido como él hace que Kakashi se sienta mejor—. Puedo hacerlo —protesta Naruto, continuando sin esperar la respuesta que sabe que Kakashi no le va a dar—. Es muy intenso. Joder, tu culo es muy _estrecho_ , ¿cómo demonios consigues que esté siempre tan apretado? —gime Naruto, como si le _doliera_. El chico empuja hacia dentro y hasta el fondo, y Kakashi arquea la espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 _—Cállate, Naruto_ —escupe Kakashi, después de un largo minuto que está seguro podría clasificar como una experiencia extrasensorial. Se muerde el labio inmediatamente después porque puede escucharlo en su propia voz, lo absolutamente destrozado que está. Esto le hace pensar en una escena que leyó en el Icha Icha una vez sobre una chica a la que habían llevado al límite sus dos amantes, y se sonroja ante el recuerdo. Le alteró tanto la primera vez que lo leyó, que tuvo que meterse en el cuarto vacío del conserje, en el cuartel general, para poder meterse la mano en los pantalones. Recuerda que fue tocar su polla y correrse encima.

—Sensei —dice Naruto y suena como una reprimenda—. ¿No te gusta que te hable?

El estómago de Kakashi se retuerce de lo _mucho_ que le gusta que Naruto le hable mientras follan.

 _—Sensei_ —gime Naruto y _por fin_ comienza a follarle más rápido—. Estás muy caliente ahí dentro.

El estremecimiento que le provocan esas palabras le llega hasta los huesos y el ritmo aumenta constantemente. A Kakashi casi le falta el aire, de lo. jodidamente. _bueno._ que es.

—Justo aquí —continúa Naruto, deslizando su pulgar por el perineo de Kakashi. Por la zona donde ambos se unen, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda.

Y _eso_ , esa voz ronca, sensual y embriagadora saliendo de la boca del chico y las obscenidades que escupe por ella, son su perdición.

Provoca que algo desesperado y caliente se retuerza en el estómago de Kakashi. Siente como si estuviera ardiendo desde su interior hacia afuera y todo lo que ha estado aguantando, todo lo que ha estado intentando no sentir o decir, sale como una explosión en ese momento. Es un relámpago que se desliza hacia abajo por su cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta la base de su espina dorsal, justo donde el pulgar de Naruto está acariciándole, en el borde de su lleno y jodido agujero. Sus testículos se contraen con tanta fuerza que puede sentir el instante justo antes de que suceda, lo llenos y pesados que están, lo mucho que le han dolido todo ese tiempo, pero no importa cuánto ha sido porque se está corriendo más y más, sin que le haya puesto una mano encima, apretando con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Naruto, y cree escuchar al chico balbucir y maldecir pero está demasiado ocupado al fin, con su orgasmo esparciéndose en forma de líquido caliente por encima de su torso, humedeciéndole el pecho y el abdomen. Está sucio y mojado, pero ha sido absolutamente impresionante.

No le lleva demasiado tiempo volver a recuperar la compostura. Se ha corrido con tanta fuerza, que se siente como si acabara de terminar una misión de rango B, cansado y un poco dolorido, aunque tal vez se asemeje más a la sensación de finalizar una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Cuando la intensidad desciende a nada, es consciente de que tiene la garganta dolorida. Se sonroja al pensar qué habrá podido decir o qué sonidos habrá podido emitir y el rojo se extiende por toda su pálida piel desde la punta de las orejas hasta el pecho y por la parte de atrás del cuello. Ha caído sobre sus codos de nuevo y sus rodillas se muestran algo inestables al sostener su peso.

Pero Naruto sigue _todavía._

Dentro de él, así está.

Gruñendo un poco en voz baja, pero todavía follándole con un ritmo algo desacompasado, y si no le conociera bien, si Kakashi no le conociera, podría haber asegurado que Naruto está a punto de correrse.

Pero le conoce bien.

Su pene se ablanda, pero todavía sigue colgando entre sus piernas, pesada y cálidamente. Kakashi es completamente consciente de que una experta caricia o dos le harían reavivarse de nuevo, una prueba de lo mucho que Naruto le afecta porque él nunca ha sido capaz de hacer eso con nadie más, pero está _cansado_. Sólo quiere recuperar el aliento y quizás desvanecerse durante un minuto o dos.

Un momento más tarde, Naruto se apiada de él porque se retira y con las manos más gentiles de lo que han estado durante toda la tarde, lo ayuda a tumbarse sobre su espalda. Sus piernas están abiertas y la cama está húmeda y pegajosa bajo su espalda, se retuerce y hace una mueca ante el estado de las sábanas cuando escucha una risita.

Naruto se está _riendo_ de él, con su sonrisa habitual, pero Kakashi no se da cuenta de eso. En su lugar, nota el sonrojo de la piel de Naruto. Es consciente de los músculos suavemente definidos que se agitan por el esfuerzo. Se da cuenta del sudor que gotea por el pecho del chico y cómo cae, cómo acaricia cada pendiente y cada curva mientras la gravedad lo empuja hacia abajo.

Nota que la sonrisa de Naruto se suaviza y cambia a algo más, algo en lo que no quiere pensar porque _esto es sólo sexo._ Es lo que ambos acordaron desde el principio. Sólo está ayudando a Naruto. Enseñándole lo que él sabe, esto no…

_No._

Kakashi pasa una mano por el pelo de Naruto y lo acerca para darle un beso. Es ardiente y desordenado y para nada tierno, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiere. Con los ojos cerrados no tiene que ver esa mirada. Folla con su lengua la boca de Naruto y la corrompe. Mordisquea con fuerza los labios demasiado suaves y hace que Naruto gima y su polla todavía dura golpea la cadera de Kakashi.

Hay manos por todas partes, acariciando los costados y el pecho de Kakashi, tocando sus pezones mientras Naruto se pone de rodillas en la cama entre sus piernas abiertas. Las manos de Kakashi están agarrando las de Naruto para mantenerlas quietas mientras se besan y siente como si fueran a hacerlo de nuevo.

Y, vale, al pene de Kakashi parece gustarle la idea lo suficiente como para ponerse medio duro y Naruto gruñe, apartándose, cuando le toca la cadera.

Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando baja la mirada hacia Kakashi, observando su miembro con una sonrisa que parece decir que está satisfecho con lo que ve.

Naruto no pregunta, al igual que no lo ha hecho durante toda la noche (y si a Kakashi le gusta la creciente ~~dominación~~ confianza del chico, es asunto suyo), cuando desliza las palmas callosas por el interior de los muslos de Kakashi y aprieta, abriéndole más las piernas.

Kakashi se mueve un poco, evitando su mirada. Le desconcierta que lo miren de esa forma incluso después de todo lo que han hecho, porque Naruto no es como el resto, él _se da cuenta_ de las cosas, cosas que Kakashi no quiere que vea… pero es algo que no va a admitir así que no cierra las piernas ni intenta apartarse incluso aunque esté tentado a hacerlo.

—Sensei —dice Naruto y el apelativo en su lengua suena como el nombre más sucio de todos. Su mirada es intensa y su expresión casi frenética—. No las cierres, quiero verte.

Esto provoca que el aliento se quede atrapado en su garganta y sus ojos vuelvan al chico que está entre sus piernas, pero Naruto no está observando su reacción. Está mirando cómo Kakashi pasa los brazos por detrás de las rodillas para mantener las piernas abiertas, como si ahí hubiera algo que valiese la pena ver. Naruto entiende la forma en la que el cuerpo de Kakashi se extiende para él y Kakashi es consciente de cómo su respiración se sacude un poco ante la visión de su pene medio duro elevándose desde un hirsuto nido de vello plateado. Naruto se humedece los labios y desliza la punta de sus dedos sobre el maltratado agujero de Kakashi mientras agarra con fuerza su propia polla con la mano libre. Sin duda está imaginando lo que va a hacer a continuación y Kakashi se estremece y su culo se aprieta alrededor de un vacío que desea que se llene, aunque sólo sea por librarse de aquel escrutinio.

El intento de esconder su ardiente rostro entre las almohadas es infructuoso, Kakashi lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Voy a follarte ahora.

Es una simple exposición de los hechos, pero las palabras hacen que Kakashi jadee con fuerza y necesidad, como si no se hubiera corrido de forma demencial hace tan solo diez minutos. Cuando mira por el rabillo del ojo, la cara de Naruto está enrojecida por el deseo, las marcas de sus mejillas arreboladas y oscuras. El miembro de Naruto todavía está hinchado entre sus piernas, y parece dolerle así que Kakashi estira las piernas, subiéndolas, intentando vengarse y haciendo que sea Naruto quien jadee ahora, para variar.

Parece que funciona porque Naruto gime y entonces lo besa. Ataca su boca con sus dientes demasiado afilados y muerde el oscuro chupetón que se encuentra en la base del cuello de Kakashi, succionando y besando la piel hasta que Kakashi dice algo entre dientes y frota su polla contra el tonificado estómago de Naruto.

Hay algo en el hecho de que Kakashi se frote contra el rubio que debe afectarlo porque Naruto gruñe y se levanta, todavía con la mano sobre su miembro intentando conseguir un rápido alivio antes de colocarse y volver a penetrarle sin previo aviso. Kakashi echa su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito porque Naruto está en su interior de nuevo y todo esto es una locura. _Esto_ , tener sexo con su alumno, no debería sentirse así. Kakashi mueve las caderas hacia arriba y ruega con todo su cuerpo. Se siente necesitado y fuera de control y se deleita con la sensación tanto como recela de ella.

Naruto está _dentro_ de él, tan _jodida_ y profundamente.

Le asusta lo mucho que le gusta, cómo puede parecerle tan increíble todavía, siempre, así que maldice y aprieta el músculo que se ciñe alrededor de la polla que tiene en su interior, con la esperanza de estimular a Naruto para que entre en acción.

Naruto se da cuenta y se deja caer hacia delante, aguantando su peso sobre los puños, mientras follan. Es rápido, duro y sucio desde el principio y el pene de Kakashi está completamente duro y comienza a golpear contra su abdomen. Envuelve con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto y se agarra la polla; perdiéndose rápidamente en la neblina de la lujuria; y sabe que, más tarde, se sentirá avergonzado por su debilidad, pero ahora está demasiado embriagado como para detenerse.

Naruto está un poco más hablador esta vez, maldiciendo y soltando palabras malsonantes de alabanza y admiración. _Me gusta mucho, Sensei, siempre tan…_ y _pienso en follarte a todas horas, no puedo parar_ y _joder, sí, así… oh dios,_ por favor, _tú… tú…, Ka… Kakashi, yo…_ y Kakashi tiene que apretarse la base del pene para evitar correrse cuando escucha la forma en la que sale su nombre de los labios del chico.

Kakashi está empezando a sentir una extraña combinación de tensión y relajación. Se siente flojo y flexible, su cuerpo todavía se está recuperando de su anterior orgasmo y sus músculos parecen de gelatina… mientras que al mismo tiempo puede sentir su segundo orgasmo llegar prácticamente desde detrás de los dientes. Su pene está duro, rojo intenso y eso es tan solo unos segundos antes de que tenga que soltársela por miedo a correrse demasiado pronto, lo cual es ridículo, debería tener más aguante ahora que ya ha llegado una vez, no _menos._

Pero la forma en la que el miembro de Naruto está golpeando contra su próstata **,** con más frecuencia, no es… hace que el aire se salga de su pecho. Kakashi sabe que suena como un anciano con enfisema, que resuella con dificultad y coge aire como si se ahogara, aunque se esfuerza por _no pensar en eso_ o en cómo siente que su cuerpo fuera más que el suyo propio, parece como si _el de Naruto_ formara parte de él y…

Naruto persevera en lo suyo, moviendo las caderas como si fueran pistones, dentro y fuera con tanta fuerza que el chico prácticamente rebota, haciendo que el marco de la cama golpee contra la pared con un rítmico _pum, pum, pum._

Kakashi enreda los dedos de una mano con fuerza entre el pelo del chico y sitúa la otra sobre la curva del culo de Naruto, apretando, empujando, llevándolo hacia abajo justo donde quiere que esté, justo dónde pueda sentirlo con tanta fuerza que hasta le castañetean los dientes y tiene que morderse la lengua para detener la vibración.

Esta vez están follando de forma bastante escandalosa. Los ruidos que hacen juntos son intoxicantes, una mezcla de sonidos que los eleva a ambos. Hay quejidos agudos que ya no puede parar, los que Naruto obtiene de él cada vez que empuja su cuerpo, el ruido que provoca el lubricante es húmedo y lo suficientemente sucio como para hacer que Kakashi se ruborice con más fuerza cuando lo escucha. Las palabras que Naruto gime y murmura y gruñe entre los calientes besos que le da con su pecaminosa boca. Las blasfemias que Kakashi suelta cuando los dedos de Naruto se mueven sobre su pecho, acariciando lugares secretos que hacen que jadee y curve los dedos de los pies alrededor de la parte posterior de los muslos del chico.

Están follando de forma muy escandalosa, pero en su interior, en la cabeza de Kakashi, hay tranquilidad. Puede escuchar el torrente de sangre que se desplaza con los latidos de su corazón y _eso_ sí que lo oye con nitidez. Es decir…

Sus oídos están llenos de algodón y está nadando bajo el agua, pero el sonido superficial y casi desigual de su respiración es una constante. Todo le parece más brillante y más intenso de lo que debería o _de lo que es_ y…

Parpadea y Naruto se está mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza. Kakashi parpadea de nuevo y el chico le mira con una expresión de asombro; _siempre_ ha sido tan transparente, nunca ha sido capaz de esconder sus emociones y Kakashi a veces se ha alegrado por ello y otras se ha preocupado por eso mismo. Se alegra porque la franqueza es una parte del hombre… _chico,_ y los que lo aman siempre han atesorado esa cualidad suya, pero le preocupa porque sus enemigos son capaces de usarlo en su beneficio. Alimentándose de esa misma franqueza que Kakashi… _que ellos,_ parecen empeñados en ignorar.

Parpadea de nuevo y lo que ve le parece tierno, extrañamente contradictorio a la forma en la que están uniendo de forma violenta sus caderas, y Naruto dice algo, una frase que Kakashi no puede escuchar pero que puede leer de aquellos labios mordidos y enrojecidos. Algo se sacude en su pecho y no puede… Naruto parece darse cuenta porque coloca su mano callosa sobre la polla de Kakashi y la acaricia una vez, dos veces, entonces otra vez más y llega al orgasmo de nuevo, se corre sin poder contenerse en el puño del chico y siente nada y todo a la vez.

Está lo suficientemente consciente como para notar cuando Naruto se sacude y se queda quieto, el sonido vuelve a él cuando el chico gime en el lugar donde el cuello de Kakashi se encuentra con su hombro.

 _—Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi…_ —dice, únicamente.

*

Kakashi todavía está temblando cuando se despierta. Sólo han pasado unos minutos como mucho, pero está envuelto en los brazos de Naruto y no tiene suficiente energía para avergonzarse o sonrojarse o cualquier otra cosa que no sea la que ya está haciendo ahora: contenerse.

Todavía están pegajosos por todos lados y aunque normalmente le parecería desagradable sentir el sudor y otros fluidos corporales sobre él… la corrida que gotea entre sus piernas todavía está caliente cuando se desliza por la curva de su trasero para bajar por sus muslos… pero sólo lo invade una sensación de calma.

Está pensando dejarse arrastrar por el sueño para así no tener que pensar en Naruto, en _sentimientos_ o en cualquier otra cosa que pueda provocarle urticaria, cuando dos dedos le hacen exhalar abruptamente y pegar un bote. Mira por encima del hombro para ver a Naruto sacar dos dedos mojados de su adolorido cuerpo. Están cubiertos del semen de Naruto y el chico, el hombre… el chico… _Naruto_ , los mira y con una sonrisa traviesa mira a Kakashi a los ojos y los chupa hasta dejarlos limpios.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren de par en par y su boca también. No puede centrar la mirada en un solo sitio, los dedos, la boca de Naruto, la lengua chupando lo que queda de su propia corrida en la comisura de sus labios rojos, esa sonrisa, _dios._ Si se le pudiera levantar de nuevo, lo haría, pero ahora mismo su polla sólo duele como una lánguida apreciación.

—¿Y? —pregunta Naruto, como si ya supiera la respuesta a la pregunta—. ¿Qué tal he estado?

 _Estuviste impresionante._ Kakashi calla. Tampoco le responde a Naruto _eres lo mejor que he tenido nunca y no creo que nunca más vaya a encontrar a alguien que te pueda superar o a quien vaya a querer más de lo que siempre te voy a querer a ti._ Tampoco le dice _creo que podría estar en…_ ni siquiera puede terminar el pensamiento. La idea todavía supone demasiado para él y no importa lo que Naruto pueda o no haber admitido en el calor del momento, el hecho es que Kakashi… no va a pensar en ello. Ahora mismo. Ni pronto. Ni nunca.

—Pasable —dice Kakashi, en su lugar, todavía con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, y lo deja así.

Naruto no frunce el ceño **,** ni grita **,** ni le dice a Kakashi _¡y una mierda!_ , como ha hecho en otras muchas ocasiones. No, le dirige una sonrisa satisfecha antes de inclinarse para darle un beso lento y casto.

Y Kakashi… sólo puede cerrar los ojos y respirar y pensar en lo verdaderamente jodido que está.


End file.
